1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication system which uses electronic memory cards and, more particularly, to a system which activates such cards through a contactless interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory cards of the past have been read and written into by various contact methods. One problem that arises if metal contacts are used is increased ohmic resistance due to the oxidation that takes place on the contact surfaces. In addition, the contacts, while in the exposed position, allow airborne particles to deposit on the surfaces decreasing the contact area. Inasmuch as energy for reading and writing into a card is transferred from a reader system in a station to the card via these contacts, there is a loss in the amount of energy transferred after some time of use, rendering the card inoperative.